


The Beginning Of It All

by cheekynoir



Series: Something You Don't Know [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekynoir/pseuds/cheekynoir
Summary: Chat Noir has a minor problem that he keeps resurfacing, and he wants to tell his Lady about it, but sometimes things aren't that simple.





	The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever written on here, and also ever lol. This is taken from my Tumblr account, which I post a lot on and which is my username if you want to look it up. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. This is all for entertainment purposes.)

“Hey, Mari!” Alya motions at her best friend to sit down at their lunch table.

Marinette sighs. She was in a bad mood today because of how bad her cakes had come out. She was baking something for her mom for her birthday, but they didn’t exactly come out as good as she thought they would.

She walked over to their table in hopes of Alya cheering her up, cause she was not trying to deal with anyone’s bullshit today.

“Hey, Alya.” She sat down next to her, while Nino sat on the other side of her.

Immediately Alya starts talking. “Oh my god, have you heard about Chloe and Adrien?”

Marinette looks up at her. “Um, no? What’s going on?”

Alya gapes at her. “You seriously haven’t heard? They’re going on a date together after school. That little rat.”

Alya kept on talking, but Marinette suddenly went someplace else. Her heart dropped.  _What?_ she thought.  _On a date… with Chloe? How in the…_

Meanwhile, Adrien was trying his hardest to get away from the determined Chloe that was attempting to ask him out on a date.

“Chloe, I told you already, I don’t wanna go out with you! Why can’t you just accept that?” Adrien was starting to get frustrated, and weirded out, that Chloe just wouldn’t quit.

“Well, sorry Adrikins, but you’re going to have to, ‘cause I already got…  _someone_  to tell the whole school that you and I are dating!” Chloe had the most mischievous smirk on her overly glossed lips, thinking that she had won.

Adrien rubbed at his temples and sighed.  _I’m not gonna deal with her today._ He walked away from herwithout another word.

“Hey! A-Adrien! G-get back here! You still need to say yes or else!”

But Adrien was already gone.

“Are you sure that he’s dating Chloe? I honestly don’t believe it,” Marinette said, still crushed by Alya’s statement, but nonetheless thinking she still has a chance.  _I mean, come on, Chloe with Adrien? It just doesn’t make sense._ She’sstill deep in thought when Alya snaps her fingers in her face.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Mari? I  _said_ , they’re probably not now that I think about it, but why would else would Nathaniel say that they were? He hates Chloe just as much as we do.”

Marinette shrugged but soon squeaked in delight as she notices Adrien walking into the lunchroom. 

Adrien catches the eyes of Marinette and smiles. He walks over to their table and sits down next to her. She tenses. 

“Hey, Alya. Nino.” He turns to face Marinette. “Marinette.”

“U-uh, h-hi, Adrien!” She waves at him and is aware that they are extremely close. Her eyes widen like saucers and she scoots back just an inch. An  _inch._ She obviously wants to be close to him, but not too close that she gets a panic attack.

Alya knew what was going on in her best friend’s mind, so she decided to lift some of that tension off of her.

“ _So,_ Adrien, you and Chloe, huh?” She narrowed her hazel eyes at him, waiting for a response. 

Adrien groaned in frustration. “Look, whatever Chloe said, it’s not true. I swear. You really think I would go on a date with Chloe?”

Marinette’s eyes widen in joy, and she screams internally.

Alya rolls her eyes and sips from her straw. “I’m not saying you would, but you never know, you know?” 

Nino laughs, and Adrien curses under his breath. 

* * *

“Chloe, you have got to stop telling people that you and I are dating. It’s getting annoying.” Adrien sternly tells Chloe in hopes that she’ll stop, but knowing her, she most likely won’t.

“But, Adrikinsssssss!” Chloe whines. “It’s fun! Also, where’s my yes to the date?”

“Nowhere. You’re not getting a yes. And that’s final.”

Chloe’s original smirk slowly changed into a dirty look: eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, and a vengeful snark. She scoffed, flipped her shiny blonde ponytail, and sashayed away from Adrien.

 _Thank God,_ Adrien thought to himself.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol together later that night, and while Ladybug was acting normal, Chat seemed a bit… down.

Ladybug glanced behind her.  _Chat’s slacking today, huh? I wonder what’s up with him._

 _“_ Hey, Chat.”

Chat looks up at Ladybug. “Hmm?”

“Why do you look so down? What’s going on?”

Chat sighs. “Well, my lady, I have had a rough day, to say the least.”

Ladybug smiles. “Well, wanna talk about it?”

Chat looked back up at Ladybug.

“Sure.”


End file.
